Nightstar's Story
by Shadowfur7427
Summary: A rouge kit strayed from home after a dream of the group of starry cats her father spoke of, she was given a task that seems impossible to rebuild the cats of the sky! (there may be grammar mistakes Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wind whipped around the outside of the den causing Night to shiver. Her black-blue fur was pressed against her mother's pelt. Her mother's warmth overwhelmed her and she drifted into a deep sleep.

 _" what is Starclan?" Night mewed to a cat whom she didn't remember, his fur was the color of blood and his eyes were a green as newleaf grass._

" _see those stars up there?" He meowed while his tail flicked to the sky. "Each star is a fallen warrior, some from long ago and others not, some young, some old, but all of starclan's warriors looked out for the cats below them and warned them of danger...even fought for them. But only the bravest warriors go there."_

" _Do kits go to starclan?" Night asked with a tinge of fear and excitement. "I would like to go to Starclan one day"_

" _Yes kits sometimes do...but not you" He meowed reluctantly._

 _A She-cat with a pelt that mimicked her own, leaped at the tom. "ENOUGH OF THIS ISOLENCE!" she hissed. "Starclan isn't real so stop beliving those fairy tales."She hissed her kit."Stay away from my kit, you gave up the right to be my mate when you got different mate!" Night had never seen her mother so angry before._

" _Tulip I-"_

Night woke up, her fur was ruffled and afraid, but was soon comforted by her mother's heartbeat

Night looked out the entrance to see the snow still rushing around the entrance of the den, it was still dark and her bones were weary, so she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

 _The area around her was sparkling around her, the light was so bright It was blinding. Soon she saw a cat that reminded her of herself, same lime green eyes, same black pelt, but this cat was older. "Who are you?" Night meowed._

" _I will be revealed later, but for now listen to what I have to say" She meowed calmly. " Rebuild the cats of the sky"_

" _What? What do you mean?..Where am I?"_

" _In Starclan,"_

" _Am I...Dead?" Night mewed fretfully._

" _No you aren't, but listen to me!" The she-cat's voice hardened. "Rebuild the cats of the sky!"_

Night awoke with a start, her fur was ruffled and she forgot where she was for a second. A sudden flash of last night's memory woke her _the clan cats may have answers!_ She thought as she recalled her father's stories. Careful not to step on her mother she wandered out into the woods. The wind swept her off her feet into the snow. The blizzard was still raging outside and she was right in the middle of it.

Night could hear her mother's wails in the distance, but was determined to find the clans. After sunhigh she could smell a fishy scent creep over her. She could hear voices up ahead, quickly she ducked behind a tree into an abandoned badger set.

"I smell someone..." Meowed one of the strangers.

"I smell it to maybe a rouge?" meowed the second stranger. "lets check over there"

They padded off to the river, the opposite direction from where she came from and was going. She started trekking along the stream bed. Her paws were numb and felt like ice. The snow had become so thick she could barely see past her whiskers. Steadily she could see a dark-gray blob coming twords her, the next instant she was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Night awoke to the sound of reeds swishing and water flowing. A charcoal gray she-cat stood over her, her eyes were bright green and was barely more than a kit herself.

"Shadowpaw!" Meowed a gray she cat with a spotted tail.

"What do you want Graypaw?" meowed the she-cat standing over Night.

"Get off her and take her to Brightstar mousebrain!"

Night followed the kit with extreme curiosity. _Where am I?_ Night thought.Shadowpaw led her to a large den hidden in thorns, reeds and some large stones. There was a bed of moss and a cream colored she-cat waiting in the center. Her face was clearly not happy.

"Why are you in our territory?" She meowed crossly, "Shadowpaw here," She gestured with her tail. "Found you near the camp."

Night struggled with her words, "I-I had a dream!" She stammered.

"Thats ridiculous! You aren't a clan cat!" The cream cat argued.

"But its true!"

"I find it hard to believe a kit that I've never seen before in any Clan, had a dream leading them into Riverclan territory!" She hissed.

Night took a few moments to process what she'd just heard. _She said Riverclan! Is this a Clan? Come on Night think! You've finally made it to a Clan, and if you fail here you may as well drown in a river!_

Night took deep breaths, and brought the courage to respond with, "M-My name is Night! And I came here because I received a dream from a cat made of stars, telling me to find the Clans and to rebuild the cats of the sky!" She meowed proudly, puffing her chest and making eye contact with the cream cat.

The charcoal kit named Shadowpaw stared at Night in shock, as no kit had ever spoken that way to their leader before. The den was silent for a few moments before a brown tabby broke the silence.

"There's an attack Brightstar! They killed Fishclaw!" He hissed frantically. Night blinked. "Fishclaw?" Night tilted her head in confusion.

Shadowpaw and Brightstar ran out of the den, following the tabby to the fight. Night ran behind them, many foxlengths back, distancing herself from the aggressive leader and the shocked apprentice.

Night saw Shadowpaw being pinned by a large tabby warrior. His teeth were bared and his eyes blazed with anger and insanity. Night saw many other fighting cats but she couldn't tell which were the Riverclan warriors and which were the invaders. _What's happening?_ Night panicked. A moment later she felt a heavy weight on her spine and saw the flick of a orange tail. Night instinctively flipped to her back and used her hind legs to fling the warrior off, and the orange warrior was tackled by the brown tabby that brought news of the attack. Night seized the chance to knock the tabby cat off of Shadowpaw. The tabby turned on her and swiped at her face. Night avoided the swipe and turned to Shadowpaw.

"Run Shadowpaw!" Night yowled. She saw Shadowpaw run and go into the nursery before the large tabby leaped on her and the world went dark.


End file.
